Abstract Research experiences are widely recognized to benefit undergraduate students in a number of ways including increased likelihood of: 1) graduating with a baccalaureate degree, 2) additional post-baccalaureate training in either graduate school or professional school, and 3) a career in research. This administrative supplement is a collaborative project between the Arkansas INBRE and the CTSA-funded UAMS Translational Research Institute that will provide a team-based translational research experience that addresses a critical health care issue to a cohort of Hendrix College undergraduate students. Students will participate in an ongoing study that has as a major goal, determination of an optimal treatment strategy for mothers with opioid use disorder (OUD) in order minimize the impact of neonatal opioid withdrawal syndrome (NOWS) on newborns. Buprenorphine (an opioid prescribed to mothers with OUD) and norbuprenorphine (a metabolite of buprenorphine) will be measured in blood samples obtained from maternal-infant pairs. The maternal and infant buprenorphine and norbuprenorphine levels will be correlated with the need for NOWS treatment and clinical co-variates determined including duration of hospitalization of infants following birth and post-hospitalization assessment of NOWS using the Finnegan Neonatal Abstinence Scoring Tool. The students will work together in teams and will receive foundational knowledge in basic analytical methodologies, participate in all aspects of the research including drug and metabolite analysis, as well as measurement and analysis of clinical co-variates of NOWS. The effectiveness of the research experience in impacting the students' perception of research and their overall satisfaction of with the program will be assessed through a survey previously developed by the Arkansas INBRE and used as part of its Summer Research Program for Undergraduates. In addition, the participating students' post-baccalaureate training choices, career goals, and future employment will be tracked in order to understand the value of the research experience.